


Ways To Kiss Harry

by ArielSakura



Series: Ways To Kiss Harry [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, Engagement, Eventual Happy Ending, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, POV Blaise Zabini, Professor Harry Potter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 16,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Taking part in a 30-day challenge, called "Ways I Want To Kiss You" minimum 300 words per fic, so these will be short pieces, (probably)Each addition to this series is going to be based on a prompt for types of kisses ;)Blaise notices a lonely Harry and decides things need to change.Hope you guys enjoy Harry and Blaise smoochies as much as I do! :D





	1. Hello

Blaise was watching Potter again. Much as he had been since school had returned a few short weeks ago. Potter was different. Obviously, everyone was different since the war, Draco was less of a prat and more inclined to think before he spoke, though he was still witty and caustic. Pansy gossiped less and was more intense about her studies than perhaps even Granger. Theo was happy, his father had died in the war leaving Theo the Head of their House and free at last. Longbottom had finally gotten his lion’s courage and was dating the Ravenclaw oddball, who was, well she was unchanged. Blaise rather thought that everyone’s skin could turn pink and she would simply exclaim “pretty!” before digging into the night’s pudding. The girl seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with dessert, perhaps all the sugar was what addled her. 

Granger and Weasley were almost sickening to look at. Thankfully, not as puke-inducing as Weasley’s relationship with the Brown girl had been, but the hearts in their eyes whenever they looked at each other was surely enough to rot even their own teeth, and Blaise had heard that Granger’s parents were some kind of muggle tooth doctors. 

Yes, there were many changes in his peers and he could sit here and list them all, or he could get to the bottom of what had changed for Potter. Whenever Blaise observed him, he was a constant contradiction. Laughing wildly with his friends in one moment and looking morose in the next. Eventually, Blaise’s mother’s words came to him. 

“ _ If you want to know the why of someone, observe them when they think no-one else is.” _

So that was what Blaise did. He watched. He was watching whenever Potter’s friends turned away, whenever he was sat quietly in the classroom working alone because his friends were paired off, whenever he snuck out of the castle to fly on his own. Blaise watched. And the more he saw, the more he realised that Potter was lonely. That even surrounded by people as he was. He was alone. And what made things worse. He was in pain. 

How his friends didn’t see it, Blaise was unaware, though it made him all the more determined to rescue Potter from that well of loneliness. He himself was all too aware of that dark shadow and how heavy it could be. Striding across the grounds as he watched Potter begin his circling descent, as always, stretching out the flight to the last possible second. Blaise reached him just as he landed. 

Potter cocked his head at him as he shouldered his broom and Blaise was overcome with a new realisation, he  _ wanted _ Potter. Quirking an eyebrow at the sudden swing in his internal thoughts and quickly realising the exact reason he had been watching Potter so closely, his plan changed. He extended his hand and when Potter held his own out to reciprocate what he had thought was going to be a handshake. Blaise bowed and kissed the back of his knuckles. 

His eyes never left Potter’s as he lowered his voice and said, “Hullo, Lonesome. Fancy accompanying me to Hogsmeade this weekend?” 

Blaise didn’t move a muscle as he waited for Potter to reply. He kept a firm grip on the wind-frozen fingers and he watched as Potter’s eyes went wide and his jaw dropped open for his mouth to form a small ‘o’. 

The silence stretched between them and Blaise felt his bottom lip catch between his teeth. Potter’s eyes flicked to the movement and he cursed himself for looking so vulnerable. Though the moment their eyes met again, he wondered if it hadn’t been such a bad thing. 

“Okay,” Potter breathed softly and Blaise smiled a smile he didn’t grace anyone but his mother with. Another surprise for the Slytherin. He raised Harry’s hand to his lips again and they walked back to the castle together.  


	2. I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise remembers their first date as he waits for Harry

Blaise was was waiting for Harry at the bottom of the stairs as he was really beginning to hate Quidditch. Not the sport of course, or the sight of Harry on a broomstick. But the fact that never ending practices kept him from spending quality time with the Gryffindor Captain.

To keep things fair with the returning “eighth years”, Headmistress McGonagall had allowed each house to have two teams in the cup this year. Harry’s captaincy had carried over from sixth year and he now had two teams to train.

Sure he combined some of their trainings, but he also had individual sessions to attend as well. Between Quidditch and studying for NEWTs it was hard to find time for their fledgling relationship.

Their Hogsmeade date had gone splendidly and Blaise had taken Harry to one of Hogsmeade’s hidden treasures.

The Graniarian Garden was an enterprising idea set up by a wizard named Roland. He had purchased a large plot of land and turned it into a type of secret forest/garden. He had then rescued winged horses of all kinds and allowed them sanctuary there. In various, strategic, places in the garden he had set eating areas. A mixture of fine dining and picnic areas were available to reserve. All the areas where completely private

Blaise had reserved a picnic area in an area that he knew a herd of miniature winged ponies had claimed for themselves. Harry had been surprised and happy to see what Blaise had organised for them. They had spent the entire day there, talking about light topics, such as their studies and future abstract plans of the future. Harry had talked about wanting to travel, though he had shut down when the topic had moved to careers. Blaise had recovered the easiness between them quickly, and they had spent some time exploring the preserve.

One of the miniature fairy ponies had taken to Harry. The little buckskin had followed them around from the moment they arrived to the second they left. The distressed cries it had made when they left was enough to melt even the hardest of Slytherin hearts. Harry had been visibly upset to leave the cute little animal there. Blaise was currently in negotiations with Roland.

Finally spotting Harry at the top of the steps, Blaise allowed his face to relax. Harry met his gaze and grinned. His pace quickened slightly, much to his friends surprise. He came to stand in front of Blaise and his eyes were bright as he looked up at him.

Blaise leant forward and kissed him on the cheek, “I missed you,” he murmured, making the Gryffindor blush lightly even as his grin grew broader.

Holding up the basket he had sequestered from the kitchens he arched an eyebrow and asked, “breakfast?”

“Sounds amazing,” Harry answered, and together they set off to find a spot by the lake. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the fluff! xoxo


	3. Playful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise watches Harry at Quidditch training

Blaise leant against the Quidditch stand, watching as Harry took one of his teams through a series of dives. He smiled softly to himself as Harry animatedly discussed various tactics with Weasley while his keen green eyes focused on his team members. 

Suddenly, one of the other Lions noticed him standing there and gesticulated towards him while yelling at Harry. As Harry’s eyes lit upon his casual form his expression brightened and he was soon rocketing towards Blaise.

Diving down and coming to a stop as he hung upside down from his broom, Harry grinned at him. “My teammates think you’re here for nefarious purposes,” the Gryffindor said, his smile wide. 

Blaise smirked back, “oh I am, this is one of the only times I can openly ogle your fine  _ ass- _ ets.” 

Blaise’s smirk grew wider as a dark flush grew upon Harry’s neck. “Still,” Harry said, “it is technically a closed practice and they refuse to keep going while you’re here.”

Blaise pretended to ponder this for a moment, “I’ll go away, for a price,” he said at last.

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, the expression comical as he was still hanging upside down from his broom. 

“A kiss,” Blaise clarified. 

The flush crept up to Harry’s cheeks, though he drifted closer all the same. “One kiss and then I’ll see you later?” he asked. 

Blaise nodded and waited for Harry to right himself. He was surprised, however, when he didn’t and their lips still met. Harry pulled away, but Blaise was quicker, his hand snaking out grab at the freely swinging cape that hung from Harry’s shoulders. 

Pulling the Gryffindor’s Quidditch Captain back, he kissed him thoroughly. Enjoying the different sensation of snogging when one’s partner was upside down. Tongues slid over the other, causing him to shiver at the tingling sensation of their taste buds rubbed together. Harry tasted like treacle tart and smelled of broom polish and sweat. It was a heady combination. 

Finally releasing his paramour, Blaise smirked at the sight of a kiss-struck Harry and sent a sticking charm at his hands and knees, ensuring he wouldn’t slip from his broom. He turned and left, laughing as he heard Harry sputter and curse him as he realised what Blaise had done. 


	4. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry surprises Blaise with a night in by the fire

Blaise made his way to the seventh floor as Harry had asked him to. They had been dating for months now, though it had yet to fully circulate the rumour mill. It seemed that, for once, people were oblivious to what was going on in Harry’s life. 

He spotted an open door across from the trolls in tutu’s and walked through it. Closing it behind him he saw Harry standing by a fireplace. The only feature in the room. In front of the fireplace was a blanket laden with many pillows and a basket. Blaise made a soft noise of greeting and Harry spun to look at him a trepid smile on his face. 

He gestured Blaise to come closer and they sat and talked into the long hours of the night. The basket as it turned out was stocked with food and a fine bottle of elf wine. Their conversation flowed that night and they spoke of many things, some heavy, like the last time Harry had seen fire in this room. Some were light as Harry spoke of the joys of teaching his fellow students how to defend themselves, again, in this very room. Blaise came to understand how much Hogwarts meant to Harry that night, and also, the very depth of his feelings for the man. 

At some point, he had ended up on his back with Harry draped across his chest, much like a puppy seeking comfort. He looked at Harry when he felt the other shift slightly and what he saw in those verdant eyes took his breath away. As their lips met he knew what Harry was trying to tell him. The same emotion that was setting fire to his own soul was burning in Harry. Blaise knew from the all-consuming kiss that was taking place, that they had just taken a new step in their relationship together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! :D


	5. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise and Harry show everyone they belong together

Blaise got up the next morning grinning like a fool as memories of the night before ran through his mind. Though they hadn’t said the words to one another, they had agreed to out themselves and their relationship. Casting a tempus, Blaise quickly got ready for the day. 

Blaise walked into the Great Hall his lips threatening to turn his normal Slytherin mask into the face of a lovesick Hufflepuff. Spotting the reason for his incurable condition, he felt his lips twitch. Working to control them he walked to his beloved’s side. 

When Harry spotted him making his way over, his eyes lit up and he pushed at Neville, making the blond boy fall slightly into the blonde Ravenclaw’s lap. A space between them was quickly cleared and Blaise took the offered seat. 

“Hi,” mumbled Harry.

Blaise leant in and placed a soft kiss on the corner of Harry’s mouth, “Good morning,” he returned just as softly. 

A small smile passed between them and then Harry was quickly introducing him to his friends as his boyfriend. Blaise bore the sudden inquisition with grace and answered any and all of the questions posed to him. Harry tried to stop his friends and became exceedingly embarrassed as they started threatening Blaise with Harry’s welfare. 

Blaise, however, was unconcerned, knowing that if he screwed this up, there was nothing they could do to him that would compare to the pain of losing Harry. 

When he said as much to Harry’s friends, the man in question buried his head in his hands as his skin started to threaten to never lose that red hue. 

Weasley gave Blaise a surveying look before nodding, “you’ll do,” he said, as he shovelled his mouth full of eggs. Granger gave an exasperated sigh and started to berate her boyfriend about his eating habits. 

Harry peeked between his fingers at Blaise who simply smiled at him. Harry leant towards him and after planting a kiss of his own on Blaise’s cheek, he said, “Good morning to you too.”


	6. Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise knows what is upsetting Harry. He comforts him even as he plans to make Harry happy.

As the term drew to a close, Harry had been growing steadily moodier and moodier. Harry's friends in Gryffindor hadn't yet worked out the reason behind his attitude. But Blaise knew, or at least felt he knew the reason. 

He climbed the meandering stairs to the astronomy tower. Spotting Harry sitting perched between parapets, legs dangling above the sheer drop, he made his way over to the bespectacled man. He leant his elbows on the low wall next to Harry and let the wind ruffle his hair. He made no noise, but he knew the other was well aware of his presence. 

They just watched silently as the clouds passed over the moon. Watched as it rose gently into the sky. 

“It's over,” Harry said at last, after several long minutes of silence. “I can't believe this is my last year at Hogwarts.”

Blaise hummed in acknowledgement, though he didn't agree with him. Hogwarts was the place that made Harry happiest. Blaise also liked to think he made Harry happy and Blaise had many plans in place to ensure Harry was  _ always _ happy. He hated seeing him like this now, depressed and melancholy. 

Standing up, he slowly turned Harry around so that he was standing between the Gryffindor’s thighs. Looping his arms softly around his boyfriend's waist, he drew him in for a soft, sweet kiss. 

They stayed locked together for some time. Foreheads resting against the others, eyes closed as they took gentle comfort from one another. 

“It will all work out, Harry. You'll see.” 

Harry sighed and turned to look out across the grounds once more, leaning back on Blaise as the darker boy kept him wrapped in his embrace. They watched as the thestrals awoke and wheeled through the sky. Their whinnies echoing across the grounds as they danced on the breeze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you like? :D


	7. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise and Harry share summer kisses surrounded by their friends.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1085433

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Throwover to [Duchess_of_Strumpetness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/works) own [30 Days of Kisses](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1085433). Hers is Neville/Luna and so sweet I got a cavity reading it. :D

Blaise and Harry were sitting in the park amongst Harry’s friends. Harry was leaning against him and Blaise had his arm around his boyfriend. 

Granger had organised this as a private getaway for Harry and Neville’s birthday. So far, everyone else was here apart from the other guest of honour and his girlfriend. 

Harry was smiling and Blaise thought he looked fantastic in the summer’s sun. His dark ebony hair glinted with gold and his cheeks were warm and rosy. His eyes sparkled as he joked with his friends and hid a custard cream in Weasley’s food. Yellow feathers soon moulting and covering the green grass around them when Granger banished them away. 

Blaise couldn’t keep his eyes from Harry for long and Harry soon called him out on it. “What do you keep staring at?” he asked, insecurely running a hand through his hair. 

Blaise lifted his own hand and ran it over the side of Harry’s head, burying his finger at the nape of his neck as he tugged his boyfriend forwards. 

“Just the most beautiful man alive,” Blaise murmured as his lips brushed over Harry’s cheek. 

His action and his words brought forth the red flush that Blaise loved to see upon Harry’s body and he made a noise of approval as Harry surged forwards and kissed him heatedly. To the approval of cheers from their friends, and wolf whistles and catcalls from the Weasley twins. 

They broke apart a few moments later, Blaise feeling a little dazed from the force of Harry’s kiss. He blinked a few times and looked around at everyone staring at them. Harry quickly realising what had just taken place hid his face in Blaise’s shoulder. Blaise decided to distract everyone by pointing to an unknown, yet familiar, auburn haired girl who was waving heartedly at them with an arm wrapped around Longbottom.

“Isn’t that Lovegood?” he asked, and everyone whipped around to look. The catcalls and whistles began anew as Longbottom pulled the girl towards him and kissed her. 

Harry laughed at the sight and looked up at Blaise. “Did you know they were there?” 

Blaise shrugged, it wouldn’t do to reveal all his secrets yet. “Why is her hair that colour?”

Harry lifted a shoulder in return, “probably to ward off nargles or attract crumple horned snorkacks, you can ask her in a minute.”

Blaise leered back at Harry, taking advantage of their moment of privacy, “I’d rather kiss you instead.” 

Harry grinned up at him and obligingly wrapped his arms around Blaise’s neck. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aren't they so cute? *sigh*
> 
> If you want to read Neville and Luna's POV - here's the link! [Summer - Duchess_of_Strumpetness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500688)


	8. Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise and Harry share an exuberant kiss for the world to see

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this prompt was public, but I just couldn't see Harry and Blaise openly snogging in public.... hence this :D
> 
> Thanks to [LeapingWithFaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeapingWithFaith/works) for the idea!

Blaise accepted the paper from the owl that morning and though he was shocked and a bit angry over the front page news, he couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he took in the pictures attached to the article.

* * *

Blaise had organised a special date for himself and Harry that day. The summer holidays were over and it was exactly one year since they had been on their first date. 

Harry had looked at him with surprise and pleasure when he realised that Blaise had brought them back to the Granarian Garden, the very place they had their first date. They had walked the same paths and sat in the same spot as they shared another picnic lunch, reminiscing over the peaceful year that had flown by.  

Blaise’s big surprise had come in the form of the little buckskin that had taken a liking to Harry. He pulled a scroll of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Harry. Harry had looked at him with curiosity as he unfurled the ownership papers. 

“What is this? Is this? Did you really?” He asked. 

Blaise nodded, “It’s taken me the better part of a year to get Roland to agree but, I finally managed to convince him to part with the little creature. I know how much you bonded that first time, and the other times we have come.” 

Harry just stared at him in wonder, “you really did this for me?” Blaise just shrugged and whistled, it was his cue for the tiny pony, whose agreement to stay hidden until now had come at the hefty price of 5 sugar lumps. 

The buckskin came speeding out from behind the bush, his black, iridescent wings scattering sunlight as he flew to Harry, whinnying in excitement. 

Harry laughed as he caught and nuzzled the small creature before his eyes lit upon ribbon tied around its neck and the circular jewellery that hung against its chest. 

He looked at Blaise, his mouth slightly open in shock as he took in Blaise’s changed position. 

Blaise was knelt on one knee and as their eyes met he said, “Harry, when I brought you here a year ago, I could not have imagined this outcome. Though I should have, you are the single most amazing person I have ever met. Your compassion, your kindness, your ferocity in love and all things. I have so many reasons as to why I have fallen in love with you. Will you do me the absolute honour of marrying me and making me the happiest man alive?”

Harry stared at Blaise for a moment shocked, but he had soon thrown himself into Blaise’s embrace and kissed him for all he was worth. 

* * *

Blaise looked up from the large picture of them kissing and the smaller picture of him placing a ring on Harry’s finger. The small buckskin, now named Sable, perched on Harry’s shoulder and looking down at the simple diamond band.

He looked at Harry, his now fiance, and smirked. Harry blushed and swatted Blaise with his own paper as their friends who had joined them for a celebratory breakfast at Grimmauld Place looked on.


	9. Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise's plans to make Harry happy have come to fruition.

Blaise was sitting in the kitchen at Grimmauld sipping on a cup of tea. He had left a contently sleeping Harry in bed and was contemplating returning up the stairs to wake him, preferably in pleasurable way. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a tapping on the window and Blaise stood to let in the two plain owls that were sitting on the specially designed ledge. 

By the time he had untied the letters and given the owls a treat each, he heard the shower starting. So much for that idea he thought. He put a pot of tea onto brew as well as some toast, it would all be ready when Harry got downstairs.

He returned to his previous seat and looked at the letters. One was addressed to himself and the other to Harry. Flipping over his own, his lips twitched into a smirk as he read the sender's details. It seemed his plans had come to fruition. 

Sliding his knife under the wax seal and lifting free the letter, his smirk grew as he read its contents. 

Hearing Harry on the stairs he folded.it and placed it to one side even as he arranged Harry's letter on his plate. Flicking his wand at the now ready tea and toast, they were floating into position just as Harry came yawning through the doorway.

Blaise smiled at his fiance and kissed him lightly. “Good morning,” he said as he took in the still sleepy expression on Harry's face. 

Harry mumbled his reply as he reached for the mug of tea Blaise had prepared for him. When half of the hot liquid had been downed he looked decidedly more awake. 

Blaise just sipped his tea as he watched Harry reach for some toast. As the green-eyed man went to put it on his plate though, his eyes narrowed in confusion. He glanced at Blaise and then back to his plate. 

“It came just a few minutes ago,” Blaise told him, answering his unasked question. 

Harry nodded and exchanged the toast in his hand for the letter. His eyes went round in surprise as he read the sender's information and he fervently tore it open. 

Blaise watched as a myriad of emotions ran across Harry's face. Surprise and shock were prominent and even happiness, but Blaise was worried he had gotten it wrong when Harry started to bite his lip and show signs of sadness and concern as he neared the end of the letter. Blaise allowed Harry to read the letter twice before he pressed him.

“What's the matter, Harry?” he asked his own concern leaking through.

“It's, it’s, well- it's from Professor McGonagall. She's offering me the position of Defense Professor.”

“That's amazing, Harry,” Blaise told him as Sable finally joined them at the table. The little buckskin yawning and fluttering lazily, just as it's master did in the mornings. 

Harry absentmindedly flicked his hand for the jar they kept Sable’s food in and placed some into the little trough they had purchased especially for the fairy horse. Sable knickered at the sight of the cut up hay and lucerne and butted his head against Harry's fingers. 

“It is,” Harry got allowed, “but-,” he trailed off. 

“But what?” Blaise prompted.

Harry chewed his lip again before finally meeting Blaise's eyes. “Well, I'd have to leave you for such long periods of time. None of the other Professors ever had their partners living at the school. And Sable, he wouldn't be allowed either. He's not on the list of acceptable familiars.”

Blaise smiled encouragingly at Harry, “I think you'll find they would allow you to have Sable, even if only because of your fame. Which I know you hate,” Blaise shrugged dismissively, “though I heard a rumour that someone was vying for them to change the rules around familiars. Everyone knows magical familiars are protected by their bonded’s magic and so do not fight amongst themselves because of natural instincts.”

Harry thought about that for a minute, Blaise could tell he liked the idea of allowing all sorts of creatures into Hogwarts. He eventually shook his head, “even if they allowed Sable, that still leaves you and I don't  _ want _ to be parted from you for terms at a time.”

Blaise just smirked at Harry, causing the other man to scowl at him. 

He held out his own letter to Harry who took it with a look of confusion before he read it. Harry looked at him with wide eyes, hope filling that gaze. 

“I take it you forgot Hagrid was moving to France to take up the Dangerous Creatures Program at Beauxbatons?” 

Harry started to grin, “I guess I did. I was more focused on the fact that Madame Maxime is pregnant. So does this mean?” He asked leadingly.

Blaise nodded, “we'll both be going to Hogwarts again, if you want to that is.”

The happiness on Harry's face was blinding and they reached for each other at the same time. Blaise smiled into the passionate embrace and they kissed until Sable interrupted them with a need to go outside. 

As they broke apart Harry flicked his hand to open the window and then looked shrewdly at Blaise. “You’re the one vying for all magical familiars aren't you?” 

Blaise shrugged, “I always thought the views magical Britain has towards familiars was backwards and unfair. It was also a part of my proposal in the curriculum I outlined that there would be courses on how to gain your wizarding familiar and their care.”

Harry just shook his head in mirth and wonderment. “How long have you been planning this?” 

Blaise just sipped his tea and refused to answer. No matter how much Harry pestered him he refused to say, the threat of withholding sex almost weakened him until he realised Harry was bluffing. Though it was all a moot  point after their meeting with McGonagall the next day. The first words of their new employers mouth were, “When Mr Zabini contacted me just before Yule.."

Blaise sighed heavily as Harry laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and more Sable, because that teeny, tiny pony has grown on me.
> 
> xoxo


	10. Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Blaise move to Hogwarts!

Harry and Blaise had just finished moving into their rooms at Hogwarts. They had a small tower off the fourth floor all to themselves. The ground floor consisted of the main living areas; lounge, kitchen, dining, minor bathroom. 

The next flight up was split into two, one half dedicated to a library, complete with a large table to work at, as well as comfortable chairs by the fire. The other half they could set up as they liked, they had so far used it to stash items such as their brooms and various other hobbies. The tallest floor held their bedroom and the main bathroom, as well walk-in-robes for all their clothes etc.

This was all hidden behind a portrait of twin fairies who looked after a flock of fairy ponies. Their official Professor offices were located on either side of this portrait with hidden access to the main suite and wards programmed to alert them; should a student come knocking and they were sequestered in their quarters. 

Currently though, they were lying fatigued on their bed. Moving was hard work, for the house elves.

Harry and Blaise were still panting from the three rounds of enthusiastic move-in sex. Blaise had been very amenable to the muggle custom of 'christening a new place’.

Harry groaned from his position where he was sprawled half on top of Blaise. 

Blaise chuckled and lifted his head to look at his fiance, “don't fancy moving downstairs then?”

Harry mock glared at him, “I think the rest of the place can wait, a floor per day sounds good to me. A floor per week even. And the offices don't count as the ground floor,” he said as Blaise started to smirk.

Blaise twisted his lips into a pout before running a concerned hand up Harry's back. “You alright?” he asked.

Harry stretched and then groaned softly again. He nodded in the end as he settled more firmly against Blaise, closing his eyes.

“I’d give you a massage, but I can't feel my legs.” Blaise told him. Harry grinned even as his eyes remained closed. 

“Maybe later, after a bath.”

Blaise hummed and tugged at Harry, “yes, I'd quite like to see what all those taps do.”

Harry snorted softly, “they should be fun, like the Prefect’s bathroom,” he mumbled as he allowed Blaise to pull him closer. They shared one final kiss, slow and languid. Neither of them hurrying as they pressed their lips together over and over. 

Eventually, they pulled apart and drifted off to sleep in the light of the lazy afternoon sun that poured through their large windows. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love fluff, I can barely keep a straight face when I write this..


	11. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise shows Oliver Wood just who Harry wants

Blaise slung his bag onto the hook as he came into their quarters at Hogwarts. Rubbing his face in an attempt to will some vigour back into him.

Merlin first years were exhausting. 

Part of the new curriculum for Care of Magical Creatures was a focus on familiars. Blaise had argued for a minimum one lesson a week with the first and second years. Stating that all students needed the training on how to find, bond and then care for their familiar. And then how having a familiar benefitted them and vice versa. 

Now, part of him wondered why he had fought so hard, he had brought Sable with him today to show off the fairy pony as well as show the students some of the magical properties between wizard and bonded familiar. He’d realised his mistake when he’d hardly been able to get the class to focus on anything other than petting the 'cutest animal ever!’ 

He grumbled under his breath as Sable took off in front of him to go find Harry. He toed off his shoes and shucked his robes before entering the living room proper. Drawing up short when he saw Wood was visiting  _ again.  _

Scowling he stalked into the room, Harry must have heard him as he looked up from where he was seated across the table from his old Quidditch Captain. The older man had taken a nasty fall in a match and could no longer play professionally. He had taken over as flying instructor from Madam Hooch when she decided she wanted to take a few years off to travel the world.

When Harry’s eyes lit on Blaise, his whole countenance changed, where he had been merely smiling before at whatever he and Wood had been talking about, he was now positively beaming at Blaise. That did something to ease the storm in Blaise's chest. Though he was still about to make it  _ abundantly _ clear that Harry was his. 

“Hello, Blaise!” Harry said as he stood up to greet him. The rest of his sentence cut off as Blaise crushed their lips together, his arms wrapping around Harry's waist to pull him tight against his own body. 

Harry made a slight noise of surprised protest before sighing into the kiss. Blaise's skillful tongue making him forget where they were and who they were with. Blaise ran one hand up to grip the back of Harry’s neck and he sipped him backwards slightly. 

Harry's hands came up to grip tightly onto Blaise's biceps and he groaned softly as Blaise peppered his neck with soft, sucking, kisses. Blaise made his way back to Harry’s mouth and plundered it once more. Stealing whatever breath and sanity the Defense Professor had left. 

When they finally came up for air, Harry could only stare into Blaise's face as he panted slightly. “What was that for?” He asked dazed. 

Blaise just smirked, “I had a hell of an afternoon, and I've been thinking of doing that all day. I can't think of anything better than ravishing  _ my _ fiance.”

“You can do that anytime,” Harry said his eyes stills locked on Blaise and voice still a little uneven. 

Blaise smirked and pressed one last kiss to Harry's lips before bringing them back vertical. He steered Harry back to the table and sat down, pulling Harry into his lap. 

“Wood,” he said, with a nod and a smug grin to the interim Flying Coach.

“Zabini,” Wood returned with a grimace and a crestfallen demeanour. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehe... I love jealous Blaise, don't you?


	12. Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Blaise go ice skating, Blaise introduces Harry to a new type of kissing.

The first school term was over and Harry and Blaise had Hogwarts almost to themselves. As a bit of a celebration, Blaise had purchased ice skates and was currently teaching Harry how to go about the endeavour on the Black Lake.

He pulled Harry to a stop in the centre of the ice, admiring the way that the cloak he had brought for Harry looked on him. The charcoal cloak was lined with silver nundu fur. It had been hideously expensive, but the protection it brought Harry was second to none. The fact the lustrous grey fur with black spots looked stunning against Harry’s tanned skin, black hair and green eyes was a welcome coincidence. Or so Blaise liked to tell himself. He could have paid half as much for the standard, yellow nundu fur, (still an extortionist amount) but he told himself the rarer silver nundu was better. That didn’t mean he told Harry he was wearing thousands of galleons across his shoulders.

Blaise brought his gloved hands up to cup Harry’s cheeks and he leant in to press their foreheads together. Harry’s eyes were twinkling with mirth as he looked up at Blaise.

“I can’t kiss you with a scarf over your mouth you know,” the Gryffindor said. Trying to pull back the material Blaise had wrapped over the lower half of his face to keep out the cold.

Blaise nodded and leaned forwards, “yes you can, close your eyes,” he said softly.

When Harry did as he asked, Blaise stroked his nose gently over Harry’s own. The two extremities rubbing lightly over one another. He turned his head to trail the tip of his nose over Harry’s cheek before returning to brush lightly up one side of his nose and down the other.

He finished the ‘kiss’ by gently circling and then bopping the tip of his nose against Harry’s.

Harry blinked up at him slowly, a goofy little smile on the corner of his lips. “I’m not sure if that was incredibly romantic or just a little weird.”

“Perhaps we should do it again, then,” Blaise replied, his eyes still crinkled in mirth and happiness as he smiled down at Harry’s already nodding face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some more fluff, *whistles jaunty tune*


	13. Quick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry ambushes Blaise by pulling him into a broom closet. Blaise quickly turns the tables on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Afke for kicking me up the bum, this ones for you ;)

Blaise was walking back from his last class of the day. There was still one period left, but he had the lesson free. He was planning on going back to his and Harry’s rooms to get started on some marking so that he would have more time tonight with his fiancee.

Suddenly, Blaise’s robes were tugged and he was pulled into a nearby broom closet. The door slammed shut behind him and he was pressed against the wall. A pair of lips descended on his, and just as he opened his mouth to reciprocate, the kiss was over. 

A wand quickly lit the small enclosure and Blaise was looking into the mischievous face he had only just been thinking about. The same one who was supposed to be on his way to his sixth year Defence class. 

“Just thought I’d pull you in here for a quick snog between classes,” Harry said impishly. 

Blaise’s insides grew warm at the planned ambush, but outwardly he smirked. Wrapping an arm around Harry’s waist he stepped forward and pressed Harry against the opposite wall. “Silly Gryffindor,” he murmured against the other man’s lips, “you should know there’s no such thing as a ‘quick snog’ between classes.” 

And before Harry could pretend to raise a protest, Blaise was ravishing him. Their kiss was impassioned and intense, and, as Blaise kissed his way down the smooth column of Harry’s neck, knee-weakening. Harry mewled as Blaise tugged his robes aside and sucked a large mark into his skin. Harry’s moans as Blaise ran his hands down his fiance’s, Merlin did he like saying that, sides to cup at Harry's bum, only spurred their actions higher. But just as Harry was starting to press against him, Blaise pulled back. 

He licked his lips as he looked down at his ebony-haired lover, savouring the taste. 

“You should get to class before you’re late, see you for dinner,” and with that Blaise left Harry scrambling to get his wits together and to class on time. Blaise whistled his way back to their rooms. He was looking forward to Harry’s retaliation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! :D


	14. Bite The Bottom Lip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry brings his Slytherin side out to play and Blaise is having a 'hard' time with it.

Blaise had expected Harry to come back to their rooms after his lesson. He had thought they might have picked up where they left off in the broom closet. He had entertained the notion of a particularly aggressive Harry riding him on their living room couch. 

Instead, Blaise didn’t see him until dinner time, where it became apparent what Harry had planned. Blaise hadn’t noticed earlier that Harry was wearing his dragonhide pants, but now with his robes opened casually, Blaise knew exactly what he was wearing, and prior knowledge meant he knew exactly what Harry's arse looked like in those pants. 

Harry’s white shirt was open at the collar revealing his tanned skin, and if Blaise leant at the right angle, he could just make out the edge of the mark he had left on Harry earlier. Couple that with the fact Harry kept biting his bottom lip whenever he made eye contact with Blaise, meant that Blaise was having a hard time keeping himself under control. He hadn’t even wanked earlier in anticipation of Harry coming back to their rooms within minutes of the last lesson ending.

He leaned in close to Harry, “you little minx,” he whispered into Harry’s ear, making sure his breath tickled against Harry’s skin. 

Harry flushed red but looked at Blaise with wide innocent eyes, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Blaise,” he said blinking guilelessly. 

Thankfully, dinner did not last long and the students were soon leaving. Blaise stood up and waited for Harry to do the same. They walked to the entrance hall together before Harry turned to him. “Oh, I forgot to mention, I promised Filius that I would take his early round tonight, I’ll see you in about an hour,” and with that, Harry took off in the opposite direction to their tower. 

Blaise stood staring after him, sometimes he did forget about Harry’s Slytherin streak, but when he displayed it, it was in full force. Unfortunately, that only made Blaise’s situation worse as he found it incredibly attractive when employed. Even if this time it was against him.

Chewing his own lip in agitation, he made his way to the rooms to wait out his damnable lover. When Harry finally returned to their rooms, Blaise was waiting by the entrance and he barely allowed Harry to clear the threshold before he pinned the shorter man to the door and kissed him fiercely, tugging on Harry’s lower lip with his teeth even as he dragged his clothes from his body. 


	15. Snowy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise takes Harry on his first trip outside the UK

It was the Christmas holidays and Blaise had spirited Harry away for a week of snow skiing. Harry had told him how he had never been before, and Blaise wanted to make sure that Harry travelled enough to fill the desire he had expressed on their first date. Blaise had multiple holidays, all at different destinations, set up and ready to book at a moment's notice. 

They had spent the day before in the magical equivalent to the muggle town of Chamonix, called Charmonix, wizards were oh so inventive, and the day before that, they had explored the hidden magical ice caves of Mer De Glace. Harry had been quite interested in the ice creatures which were the inspiration for the muggle ice sculptures in the non-magical cavern. 

Currently though, they were racing each other down the slopes of Magie Mont Blanc. Well, Harry thought they were racing, Blaise was using it as an excuse to stare at his lover's perfect arse. Damn, that thing was captivating. 

So in captivating in fact, that he didn't immediately notice Harry slowing to a stop. Trying to correct his speed and focus his attention all at once, Blaise ending up ploughing into a laughing Harry. They fell into a large embankment, becoming buried in the softly fallen snow. Their skies had popped off due to the safety charms, and they were entangled in each other. Harry lying under Blaise's larger frame.

“And here I thought you had skied before,” Harry said in a teasing tone.

Blaise just rose up onto his elbows and made himself comfortable, glad for the warming charms built into their clothes, which meant they wouldn't freeze from lying here in the cold. 

“How do you know I didn't plan this?” He asked with a smirk, grinding his hips down a little as he spoke.

Harry grinned and hooked one leg around and over Blaise's, trapping their groins tighter together.

“Because possible public humiliation isn't your thing,” he replied. 

Blaise hummed, “I suppose that's why I hired the slopes for just us today.”

He had really done it so that there wouldn't be any photographers around to take embarrassing photo's of Harry learning to ski, he hadn't wanted his husband-to-be to feel self-conscious as he learned the ropes.

Harry rolled his eyes, and then themselves, so he was straddling Blaise, “of course you did, I swear it's like you have more money than sense sometimes.” 

But Blaise heard the pleased note in his tone and he saw the hungry look in his eyes as he figured out why Blaise had done what he'd done. 

Blaise shrugged, his shoulders making divots in the snow, “it's not an entirely implausible theory, Mother is onto husband number fifteen after all.”

Harry snorted, he'd long since known about Blaise's mother and her proclivities and he'd come to admire the woman for the absolute dedication to her craft. As well as her private garden.

Snow had started to fall around them, and Blaise could see the small flurries spinning around Harry and settling in his hair, he snaked a hand up to grasp the back of Harry's neck and pulled him down for a lingering kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've now planned out the rest of the kisses/series, so hopefully these won't take me long now! :D
> 
> Hope you guys liked this one.  
> Much love  
> Ariel  
> xo


	16. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Blaise pulls Harry into a broom closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit steamy, and I think I need to change the rating to M now... lol

Blaise checked Harry’s map again, grinning when he saw his fiance was exactly where he wanted him. Quickly making his way towards his goal, he opened the door and slipped inside the small dark room. He lit his wand and watched the map as his lover slowly meandered his way towards him, as he did his patrol through the corridors. 

Two other names drew Blaise’s attention as they walked through the corridors, occasionally stopping against walls and in nooks. He arched an eyebrow at the two sixth years and snorted when he realised they were headed for him. He waited until he could hear them outside the door and he turned his wand so the tip of it was on his chin, lighting up his face with shadows in the dark closet. 

The door slowly creaked open and the pair giggled at the thought of getting some privacy, but when they finally looked up, Blaise said one simple word. 

“Boo!”

The two students screamed and took off running, Blaise chuckled and turned his attention back to the map as the door swung closed on its own accord. He watched as they ran down the corridor and didn’t stop until they were found by Harry. He watched as they then separated and walked back to their respective dorms and Harry continued on his path. He finally approached the closet Blaise was hiding, ahem, waiting, in. Blaise readied himself and whispered _nox_ , the map going into his pocket as he counted the steps, opening the door and casting a summoning charm, he caught Harry and pushed him against the wall. Bringing his lips down to meet his fiance’s. 

Harry’s surprised shock quickly gave way to a moan and his hands came up to fist in Blaise’s robes. They parted, panting softly after a few minutes. 

“Hey, you realise I’m supposed to be out there patrolling against this sort of thing?” he asked, and Blaise could feel the smile on his lips. 

“Mmmm, you’ve already sent Entwhistle and Partington to bed, I think you’re okay now.” Blaise murmured as he drew a line of kisses down Harry’s neck. 

“Yeah, I don’t know what happened to them, they were terrified, running like- hang on,” a _lumos_ came on, lighting the small space, “how do you know I ran into them?” 

Blaise smirked, “they may have tried to use this cupboard, but found it was already occupied.”

Harry frowned in confusion, so Blaise guided Harry’s wand to the same position his had been in and told him what had taken place. 

Harry laughed, doubling over as tears pricked his eyes, “Oh, Merlin!” he gasped, “they’re never going to snog again!” 

Blaise snorted and pulled Harry back into an upright position, “I had more in mind than just snogging,” he told Harry huskily.

“Oh?” Harry returned, sobering quickly as lustful interest took over his previously amused expression.

Blaise hummed in agreement as he brought their lips back together and busied his hands with the task of unbuttoning Harry’s trousers. Mission accomplished, he sank to his knees and he pulled Harry’s clothing down with him, exposing his half hard member to Blaise’s gaze. Lifting his eyes to meet Harry’s, he opened his mouth and drew his tongue over the surface of Harry’s arousal. It stiffened quickly and he moved his lips to fully encompass Harry’s cock. He started to suck and watched as his lover’s head fell back against the wall with a low moan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gah, I just love writing these two..


	17. First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise remembers their first kiss

Blaise was sitting on the couch, watching Harry mark some student assignments. Sable was helping him by unrolling the scrolls and sitting on the parchment to keep it from resuming their previously curled states. Occasionally he would roll on to his back and Harry would tickle him with his quill. Blaise smiled softly as memories of their first date came to mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_ They had come to the end of the day, after Hogsmeade, neither of them had felt like parting ways so they walked aimlessly around the grounds of Hogwarts. Now however, they were standing in front of the Fat Lady, the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, and Blaise was nervous.  _

_ He badly wanted to kiss Harry, but he was worried as to how it would be received. He didn’t want to pressure the other into moving to fast but he couldn’t let the date end with just a goodbye either. Leaning in slowly, he made to kiss Harry on the corner of his mouth, just enough to be chaste but lingering long enough to show desire. At least that had been his plan.  _

_ Harry gasped at the contact and turned his head to press their lips fully together. Harry stepped forward, to bring himself into Blaise’s space and that was the end of his self-control. Blaise wrapped his arms around Harry, one snaking around his waist as the other came up to cup his cheek and he deepened the kiss. Probing gently into Harry’s mouth when the Gryffindor moaned. Harry’s hands came up to grip at the collar of Blaise’s robes, using the leverage to press them more tightly together. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blaise was shaken from his recollections at the sound of his name. Blinking a few times as he shook his head, he looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow.

“You were pretty deep in thought there, what were you thinking about?”

Blaise let a sanguine smile linger on his lips as he answered, “do you remember the first time I kissed you?”

Harry blushed but he got up and made his way over to Blaise, “actually, I think I was the one that kissed you.” 

Blaise pulled at Harry’s belt-loops, drawing him onto his lap, “mmm, I distinctly remember being the one to lean in first, you wouldn’t have had the courage to do that,” he teased, eyes glittering with mirth. 

Harry gasped, mock offended, “Oi! I was a Gryffindor you know!”

“Ah, but I was the Slytherin who went after what he wanted.” 

Harry snorted, “you wanted a pansy little kiss on the cheek, now did you? I was the one brave enough to turn it into something more.” 

Blaise grinned at the banter, “alright, I concede, do you remember the first  _ we  _ kissed? That was what I was thinking of.”

“I hardly see how that’s conc- mpfh!” Harry’s protest was cut-off by Blaise’s lips on his. Blaise smirked as Harry gave into the kiss, he wrapped his arms around his lover’s waist and took them both to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love hearing what you guys think! :D


	18. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Blaise must part ways, but not before Harry has the last say.

“I don't want to leave you,” Harry said, the melancholy clear in his voice. “I don't want this to end.”

Blaise's heart ached, he didn't want it to end either, but it had too. He had to go. “Harry,” he said softly, “you know why we have to part ways. Don't make this harder than it is,  _ please. _ ”

Harry turned his head aside and folded his arms across his chest, “doesn't mean I have to like it,” he growled petulantly, Sable coming to flutter against his cheek in a comforting way. 

Blaise felt his lips pull and he bit at his lower lip to keep his expression stoic, Harry didn't need to see his emotions just now. He knew if he let them show, let Harry see them, he wouldn't be able to leave here, leave him. 

Harry turned his head to look up at Blaise, his green eyes round and pleading. “Are you sure this is best thing to do?” he asked softly.

And damn it, Blaise knew he was being manipulated, knew Harry knew what he was doing to him with those eyes, and Merlin curse it, he wanted to waiver from his decision. Wanted nothing more than to wrap this man in his arms and take him to bed where they belonged. Never to leave again.

“It might not be the best decision, but it's the right one. You know it is,” he said consolingly. 

Harry huffed out another breath before he finally acquiesced. “Fine, we'll bloody well go to class instead of spending all day in bed. Naked. I might add.” He spun away from Blaise and picked up his satchel.

Blaise's lips twitched upwards again, he managed to get himself under control before Harry spotted his mirth. That would not go down well. 

Harry came over to pick up the remainder of Blaise's coffee, draining the cup he leant in to kiss Blaise goodbye. Blaise closed his eyes and pressed back against Harry, the other man teased his mouth gently, running his tongue over Blaise's bottom lip. Forgetting what they had been talking about in the wake of Harry's advances, Blaise moaned lightly as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. Harry licked in and traced his tongue along Blaise's own. 

Blaise was just reaching up to put his hands on Harry when he pulled back abruptly. 

“Just remember, this was  _ your _ idea. I would have quite happily played hooky today. See you tonight, love,” Harry said, his eyes sparkling as he all but ran out the door. 

Cursing lightly, Blaise got up and made his way to his own class. Already plotting his revenge for later on that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe Harry's a bit cute when he pouts :D


	19. Stolen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise is on a very important floo call. Harry is too tempting for his own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Harry & Blaise fluff and cuteness for you all! Hope you don't get a cavity!!

Blaise was on an important floo call. He was liaising with Beauxbatons and Durmstrang about the problem Durmstrang was having with a mating Thestral pair that had taken up residence in their Herbology gardens. He was trying very hard to concentrate on the discussion, but Harry was proving to be a very good distraction. 

They were holed up in their rooms under piles of marking, the end of the year was drawing near and the numerous drafts and assignments were in little heaps all over the rooms. Harry was currently lying on his stomach with his back to Blaise, legs in the air as his quill flicked over parchment after parchment. Blaise’s eye was routinely drawn to Harry’s firm, bottom, which was covered only by a pair of thin cotton lounge pants. The rooms were warm enough from Blaise’s lengthy floo call that Harry had discarded his shirt. 

Blaise tried to drag his gaze - and his mind - back to the call. But Hagrid’s deep voice and the twittering of the nitwit that Durmstrang had hired as the Creature Specialist was not as engaging as watching the long sleek muscles in Harry’s back undulate under his golden skin whenever he reached for another assignment or for a piece of the new treacle-laced chocolate that Blaise had commissioned from Honeydukes as a gift for his fiancee. 

_ “ - and they won’t let anyone near the Flitterbloom bushes!”  _

Blaise rolled his eyes and dragged his attention back to the flames once more. “If only you could have them taken off your hands.” he drawled, not bothering to hide the fact that he was rolling his eyes. 

He heard Harry snort softly and glanced back at him again, his attention sharpening on a glistening bead of sweat rolling down from the nape of Harry’s neck. He could hear Hagrid talking and the other, he was hesitant to use the word ‘Professor’ answering excitedly. But he was already moving. Pulling himself away from the fireplace he slinked over to Harry on his knees. Once he was close enough he ran his tongue up Harry’s spine and then flipped the shorter man onto his back. Crushing their lips together to steal a breathless, bruising kiss.

When he pulled away, Harry lay there motionless, dazed from his sudden assault. Blaise smirked down at him, “you’re just too tempting lying there.”

Blaise moved back to the fireplace before he was missed and was only just in time to hear the tail-end of the conversation. 

“It’s settled then,” Hagrid said, “Blai - er, Professor Zabini - will come by at the end o’ term and relocate those two lovebirds ter Hogwarts. They should fit in well with the herd there.” 

“Oh thank you! Thank you!” cried Professor Nincompoop and the floo call ended even as Blaise was still sputtering his protest. 

Blaise sighed as the flames died down and he turned back to Harry. His lover was trying hard to stifle his laughter and Blaise’s eyes narrowed on him. “You realise this is all your fault?” 

Harry’s laughter died at the vindictive glint in Blaise’ eye. “My fault? But I was just lying here!” he flipped back onto his stomach, into his previous position, “Just like this, see?” he said innocently, even though the look he shot Blaise over his shoulder was anything but. 

Blaise growled low in his throat and with barely enough time to blink, he was pressed against Harry once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to need to visit the dentist when I finish these! XD


	20. No-One Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is caught by an unlikely pairing and needs to escape, Blaise - the ever consummate Slytherin- takes advantage of the opportunity afforded him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of smut, just to keep things interesting.. ;)

It was Ron’s birthday and the Burrow was fit to bursting. Harry was pressed between Charlie and Andromeda and he was rather lost as the unlikely couple had started flirting with one another. It had started off with Charlie betting the posh Andromeda that she couldn’t out innuendo him and it had dissolved from there. Harry had been caught between them as the referee and they had long since forgotten about him unless he tried to sidle away, in which case one of them would certainly notice and drag him back into the conversation. 

Desperately Harry cast his eye around and spotted Blaise in conversation with Draco. Ginny had started dating the blond Slytherin after a pickup Quidditch match just before Yule. Needless to say, her family hadn’t been overly pleased with her decision until she had yelled at them for being prejudiced gits. The only person, aside from Harry - who didn’t really count as he wasn’t actually related to her - who had backed her in her choice was quite surprisingly Percy. 

The horn-rimmed perfectionist had sat the Weasley family down and told them all in clipped tones that the narrow-minded, judgemental thinking that they were showing was what had led to Voldemort’s rise in the first place. When he asked them to choose between trusting Ginny or alienating her they had sobered pretty quickly. 

Blaise looked up when he felt Harry’s gaze on him and cocked his head at Harry’s pleasing look, grinning Blaise extended an arm in Harry’s direction. 

“Oh, look at that!” Harry gibbered quickly, “Blaise is calling me, gotta go, see you!” he nattered quickly and took off towards Blaise like there was a pack of Nundu’s on his tail. Grabbing his lover by the hand he dashed off a quick, “Hi Draco, just going to borrow Blaise for a second, bye Draco!” 

He dragged Blaise into the garden and before anyone noticed their appearance he threw his cloak over them both moving to stand between the outer kitchen wall and the sparse hedge. 

“Everything alright?” Blaise murmured in an amused tone. 

Harry sighed as leant against the wall, his fingers tangling in Blaise’s belt loops, pulling the taller man towards him. 

“It is now. Charlie and Andromeda are..” Harry shuddered. 

Blaise quirked an eyebrow at him. 

“They’re  _ flirting!”  _ Harry whispered in a - only partially - horrified tone. 

Blaise barked a laugh and Harry clapped a hand over his mouth to hush him when several guests craned their neck towards the sound. 

Blaise’s eyes took on a decidedly wicked glint and Harry gulped nervously. “No, Blaise! Not here!” he hissed. 

Blaise caught Harry’s wrist and pressed it against the wall behind him, “Oh? Then why the cloak? We could have as easily avoided them by mingling with the crowd out here.” He leant in to nuzzle Harry’s neck. Pressing his tongue firmly against that one particular spot just below Harry’s ear. Causing the Defense Professor to groan as his knees began to buckle. 

“Youll have to be quiet, Harry. The cloak doesn’t come with silencing charms.” 

Harry tried to protest again, but the weak attempt was swallowed by Blaise’s kiss. Harry forgot himself as Blaise’s skilful mouth opened his and their tongues ran together. 

Blaise pressed himself against Harry, his hips rocking upwards to grind against groin. He made a soft sound of approval when he felt Harry’s own arousal. Blaise slipped a hand between them, expertly opening buttons and fastenings so that he could free their erections. He tilted his head and changed the angle of their kiss as he palmed them together in one hand. 

The level of laughter and conversation heightened as the back door opened once more and Blaise drew back from the kiss to grin filthily at Harry. Squeezing his hand, he watched as Harry’s eyes darted over his shoulder and his teeth came out to bite down hard on his lower lip. Only just managing to hold in the moan Blaise knew he wanted to let loose.

Quickly, Blaise worked his hand over them. Smearing their gathering precome down their lengths to ease the glide of his palm and fingers. He heard someone call Harry’s name in the distance and he placed his lips next to his lover’s ear. Lips brushing against the skin as he spoke, causing Harry to shiver and grasp at Blaise’s robes with his free hand. 

“Someone’s looking for you, can’t let them find us like this can we?” he murmured and he heard Harry’s gasp in response. The heavy intake of breath causing air to rush over his neck. “Best come quickly, Harry.” he continued, squeezing his hand and then rolling his wrist in that way he knew Harry liked, eliciting a little whimper from the powerful man he had pinned to the wall. 

“Are you going to come for me, Harry? Right here in the Weasley’s garden? In front of all these people?” Harry’s body twitched and his hips thrust jerkily into Blaise’s grip. “That’s it, love. Come for me.” 

Harry’s name was called again, closer this time and Blaise covered Harry’s mouth with his to diminish the strangled moan. 

He pulled back and panted harshly, his own pleasure mounting as he continued to thrust against Harry, his hand ensuring sweet friction. He met Harry’s verdant eyes, lust-blown and glazed with pleasure. “Come for me, Harry. Come  _ with  _ me.” 

That was key phrase, the words which wrenched Harry’s orgasm from him. Blaise fell forward with the intention of kissing, though he did little more than to press their lips together and pant into Harry’s mouth as the wetness that spurted into his hand, from Harry’s overload of pleasure, slicked the way to his own. 

Groaning with desire and satisfaction, Blaise slumped against Harry’s smaller frame. 

Harry’s name was called again, and Blaise felt Harry’s magic wash over them. Cleansing them and hiding the details of their impromptu rendezvous. 

They quickly set their clothes to rights and with one last kiss, Harry tugged the cloak from their bodies. Hiding it away within his robes. “You are..” he started.

“Amazing? Surprising? Very, very good at what I do?” Blaise smirked leaning in to kiss Harry again. 

Harry snorted softly but opened himself up to the kiss. “A sex addict, I was going to say,” he said as they pulled apart. 

“Can you blame me?” he smirked, as an inebriated Ron popped up beside them. 

“There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you! Come on! You’ve got to see this! Charlie and Andromeda are  _ snogging! _ ” He giggled drunkenly as he started to pull Harry away.

Harry grabbed Blaise’s hand and towed him along behind them, Harry looked back over his shoulder and grinned at Blaise, “and make myself a hypocrite? No. Not at all.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh how I love these two!


	21. I Thought I Lost You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry gets on the wrong end of a mispronounced spell in class. Blaise must sit a bedside vigil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt made me do it!! Please bear that in mind and don't hate me!

“Okay, class,” Harry began as his fourth-year students started to settle down. The class was the last one for the day and the afternoon sun was streaming through the window, highlighting the dustmotes in the air. “This week we are going to look at how other subjects can be useful in defending yourself against the Dark Arts or dangerous creatures.” His class pricked up their ears and started to whisper amongst themselves. “Today we are going to be looking at Transfiguration. Now -”

“Transfiguration? How the bloody hell can Transfiguration be useful against creatures and Dark Arts?” Interrupted one his Gryffindors, who in actuality, reminded him so much of Zacharias Smith that Harry was often surprised the former Hufflepuff hadn’t died and then been reincarnated into a one Calum Digglebert. 

Harry arched an eyebrow at him, “2 points from Gryffindor for interrupting. Your question would have been answered with my next sentence, now you’ve not only lost House points but cost us minutes that could have been used in the practical part of this lesson as well.” His classmates shot glares at the boy, the practical part of the lesson was everyone’s favourite. 

“Sorry, sir,” Digglebert muttered. 

“Now,” Harry continued, moving back to the lesson quickly, “Transfiguration can be used in a variety of ways: from changing the terrain to give you cover or to trip up an opponent. A well-crafted stone wall can actually be used to stop curses, even the Killing Curse.” The class gasped in awe. 

“But today we are going to work on a specific spell that is used to defeat a Boggart. Can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?”

Two hands shot up and Harry pointed to a girl from Hufflepuff, “A boggart is an  amortal shape-shifting  non-being that takes on the form of the viewer's worst fear. Because of their shape-shifting ability, no one knows what a boggart looks like when it is alone, as it instantly changes into one's worst fears when one first sees it.” She recited almost word perfect from the textbook. 

“Well done, Miss Jugson. 5 points to Hufflepuff. Now, does anyone know what actually causes a Boggart’s - and I use the term loosely here - demise?” 

The class looked around at each other blankly, trying to see if anyone knew the answer. Harry waited a moment before calling on the Slytherin, Marcus Shafiq.

The pureblood boy drawled out his answer, “A boggart cannot be killed because they aren’t actually alive. They are ‘born’ or created by an excess or build up of fear. The opposite of fear is laughter. Hence you need to laugh at a Boggart to counteract the fear.”

“Very good, 5 points to Slytherin. Mr Shafiq is correct. So, can anyone tell me how you make yourself able to laugh at something that has taken the form of your greatest fear?”

He bit back a grin as he watched some of the student’s faces screw up in concentration. Calum Digglebert raised his hand and at Harry’s encouraging nod, he asked, “you transfigure it into something you find amusing?”

Harry clapped his hands together, “5 points to Gryffindor! Exactly right! Now, the spell is this,” he tapped his wand on the chalkboard and the word along with the pronunciation appeared. “I’ve got a Boggart trapped inside this chest and I’m going to let everyone have a go at it. But before we do,” he tapped the blackboard again, “your assignment for the week, to be handed up on Friday, is research and find something from one of your other classes that can be used in defence of yourself and how.” 

The class groaned as one, except for the Ravenclaws who looked excited at the prospect of research. 

“Alright, now I want everyone to practise the incantation.” They spent a few minutes ensuring everyone had the pronunciation down before Harry moved them onto visualisation. “Picture the thing that terrifies you the most. What scares you? What keeps you awake at night when the lights are out and there’s no moon?” He saw a couple of students gulp and turn pale. 

“Now picture how to make it funny. I have a friend who was terrified of spiders. He puts rollerskates on its feet and it can’t stand up.” That got a weak chuckle from some of the students. “Another friend of mine, its mummies, she turned the bandages into toilet paper and one end got stuck in a flushing loo. It unravelled the whole thing.” He could see them start to grin and imagine what they could do to their own. 

“Okay, whoever is ready, come to the front and stand in a single line.” 

The class started moving and Harry soon had a line in front of him. He opened the chest and the boggart came out, transforming into a doll with red hair, complete with a chef’s knife. The muggle-born student swallowed heavily and then pointed their wand and recited the incantation. The dolls overalls unbuttoned themselves and fell around his feet, causing the doll to trip and impale himself on his own knife. Harry snorted and the student gave a weak laugh.

Harry waved the next student forward, and the boggart transformed once more. They continued through the line, the boggart growing more and more confused until Digglebert stepped forward. The boggart transformed into a towering giant and Digglebert resolutely raised his wand. 

“Ri-ri,” he began. 

Harry frowned as the young Gryffindor’s face began to contort oddly, realising what was about to happen, he called out to him as he moved forward. “DROP YOUR WAND!”

“Ri-ri-ridik-  **_ah-ah-achoo!!_ ** ”

Digglebert raised his hand automatically to cover his sneeze, but his wand now pointed at Harry and the spell that left it came to quickly for Harry to dodge or block. The dark purple streaked towards him and he collapsed. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blaise was running, sprinting, one of Harry’s fourth-years had just burst into his classroom. He was covering a charms class for Flitwick that afternoon and so had only been down the hall. “Go get Madame Pomfrey!” he yelled back to the student who had fetched him. 

He wrenched open the door to the Defence room and was instantly met with the sight of two Harry’s. One was unconscious and partially disfigured, cat-like ears in his hair, whiskers sprouting from his nose and a tail protruding from the seat of his pants. The other was covered in open wounds, blood spilling far too quickly for there to be any hope. 

Shaking his head, he remembered Harry’s lesson plans and approached the unconscious cat-Harry. Quickly sending several banishing charms at the Harry that had an arm outstretched and that was weakly calling his name. 

With the boggart returned to the chest and locked away tightly. Blaise started casting diagnosis charms, trying to ascertain if there was any damage. When he was sure Harry wasn’t in any immediate danger he looked up to see Harry’s class and the seventh years he had taken from Flitwick. 

He barked brusquely at the seventh years, “take Professor Potter’s students back to the Charms classroom. Vane.” he said singling out the Gryffindor witch. “Professor Sinistra should be in her office. Fetch her tell her what has happened and tell her that I have asked she watch over you lot for the rest of the lesson.”

The curly-haired brunette looked as if she was about to cry but nodded determinedly and headed out the door. 

“Whoever is responsible, stay behind. I need to know what happened.” 

The seventh years began to usher out the younger ones and one lad stepped forward. “I didn’t mean to do it! Is he going to be okay?” 

Blaise’s mouth thinned as he looked over the crumpled form of Digglebert, the boy wasn’t holding his wand and Blaise spotted it lying on the floor nearby. 

“Professor Potter does not seem to be in immediate danger, but that doesn’t mean he will be okay. Tell me what happened.” 

The boy was still rambling on when Pomfrey arrived and Blaise silenced him with a look as he relayed the information to her. She nodded grimly and after determining that he could be moved, she floated Harry off in the direction of the Hospital Wing. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt him! I was only trying to turn the giant into a kitten! Am I going to be expelled?” he asked worriedly. 

Blaise gave him a long measuring look, watching as he swallowed nervously, “it was an accident, I think not. You will, however, be serving detention with me for a week. Now go, I must see to the Professor.” 

When the boy only continued to stand there and shuffle his feet, Blaise scowled at him. “What is it?”

“Sir, why, why was there another Professor Potter bleeding on the floor?” 

Blaise narrowed his eyes at the lad. “It was the boggart, I think you can figure it out.” With that parting remark, Blaise didn’t stay to see if the boy picked up his wand and left. He just hurried up the stairs to the Hospital Wing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blaise sat vigil by Harry’s bedside for the remainder of the evening and that night. Madame Pomfrey had not been able to rid Harry of the feline additions to his body, and he had yet to regain consciousness, though she was confident he would. He had heard her muttering about “just like Miss Granger,” on her way back to her office. Though he couldn’t spare the brain power to wonder about what she meant.  

Blaise had one of Harry’s hands grasped in both of his and pressed against his mouth as he leant on the bed. He moved not a muscle as the seconds ticked by into minutes. The minutes to hours. 

Finally, as the moon began its descent, there was movement under Harry’s eyelids. Blaise tensed, watching as his lover's eyes flickered, as shoulders shifted, as the hand caught in his flexed and finally, finally, Harry opened his eyes. 

The confused green gaze had barely caught and registered Blaise when the Professor for the Care of Magical Creatures surged forwards and kissed Harry soundly. Desperately. Blaise poured every worry, every thought and all his love for the man lying in the bed into that one, clinging, kiss. 

When he pulled away, he didn’t move far. Only enough to rest their foreheads together. 

“I thought I lost you. Shafiq came running into my class, scared out of his wits and I thought I’d lost you,” he whispered, his voice so soft it was almost unheard even in the stillness of the moonlit hospital wing. 

He felt Harry’s other hand reach up to twine in his hair. “Hey, it’d take more than a shoddy spell to get rid of me. I’m not going anywhere without you.” Harry replied his own voice just as soft. 

Blaise blinked wet eyes to look at him, “I’ll hold you to that,” he returned and Harry just pulled him in for another kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew!! Harry's okay, but are we, my dearest readers? Are WE?!


	22. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise takes a picture of Harry and Harry is not too happy about it.

Harry returned from his rounds for the night, cursing the young Mr Digglebert under his breath as he removed the irritating glamours that covered the cat ears and tail he still had a week after the boggart incident. 

Madame Pomfrey had been unable to remove them, as had Headmistress McGonagall. Currently, Blaise, Harry, and Harry’s friends; Hermione, Ron, Fred and George were all researching ways to undo the tricky, accidental, transfiguration. Fred and George with their inventive minds had come the closest to ridding Harry of his additions, but up until this point in time, no-one had yet come up with the solution. 

Blaise hid his smirk at Harry’s discomfit over the glamours, as much as he wanted to help Harry get rid of the attachments, he also found them quite cute. Harry’s ears would twitch and betray his moods at his moment, they were flicked back in annoyance. 

Unfortunately, Harry’s hearing had also gotten better, which meant he heard the soft click of the camera Blaise was holding. Harry’s head jerked up and his ears flattened against his head. 

“Did you just take a picture of me?” he hissed menacingly. 

“Erm, no?” Blaise tried, even though the camera was still in his hands and clearly pointing towards Harry. Harry narrowed his eyes and stalked to the self-updating photobook that was linked to the object. Flicking rapidly through the book he stilled on the latest capture. 

“Do you really think this is something I want to remember?” Harry asked him a deadly edge to his voice. 

Blaise put the camera down slowly, “perhaps not now.. But in years to come?” 

Harry glared at him and stalked into their bedroom. Blaise got off the couch and followed him, only to have their bedroom door slammed in his face. He sighed, maybe he should have cast a silencing charm on the camera. 

“Harry, love,” he tried.

“Don’t you, ‘Harry, love’ me!” came the angry retort from behind the door.

Blaise bit his lip to keep from laughing at his lover’s anger. He and Harry both knew this was only temporary, it was just a matter of either the magic wearing off or them finding the right reversal. 

“Don’t be angry with me, love, please. We haven’t even kissed yet today,” Blaise reminded Harry through the door. Knowing that Harry was as committed to their daily kisses as he was. 

There was a moment of silence before the door was wrenched open. Blaise was roughly grabbed and kissed soundly before Harry shoved him back out of the bedroom. The door slammed shut again and Harry’s voice called out to him. 

“Just because I love you doesn’t mean I have to like you right now, Blaise Leonardo Zabini!” 

Blaise did chuckle that time and returned to the advanced transfiguration texts on the coffee table. He looked up not a half an hour later when the bedroom door creaked open and he made his way to their bed where he proceeded to thoroughly distract Harry from his residual ire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure this one makes up for the last one yet.. to appease you, my glorious readers, is more fluff the requirement? or will another helping of smut be the way to your forgiving hearts? 
> 
> much love  
> Ariel xo


	23. Neck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Digglebert has earned Harry's wrath, AGAIN. Blaise is comfort and support and love. Sable eats sugar cubes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff!! Fluff, fluff, fluffy, fluff!!

It was the weekend, Blaise and Harry were currently curled up together on the couch and in just a few short weeks the school year would be over. Harry, however, was miserable and cursing the name of a familiar student. 

“Bloody Digglebert!” he groused sniffing heavily, “why can’t he pick on some other teacher? Why is it always me?” he whined leaning back into Blaise’s embrace for a moment before blowing his nose heartily into a tissue. Banishing the sticky, snotty mess into the fire when he was done. 

“What kind of wankerish name is Digglebert, anyway?” Harry continued to grumble as he wrapped himself further into the blankets. 

Blaise snorted softly, before placing soft kisses along Harry’s neck, “I dunno, love, perhaps you’re just lucky.” 

Harry tried to make a disparaging noise through his stuffed nose, only to lurch quickly for the box of tissues. “I wish I could give him detention for being sick.”

Blaise chuckled quietly and flicked his wand towards the tea set. The kettle floating upwards to tip some more hot, honeyed, leaf juice into their mugs. Harry moaned gratefully as he wrapped his hands around the warm ceramic and took a long, slow sip. 

“You’ll be right as rain tomorrow, the Pepper-Up Madame Pomfrey gave you earlier just needs a little extra time to work.”

“S’not the point,” Harry mumbled petulantly.

Blaise pressed another kiss behind Harry’s ear as he took his own mug in hand. Wrapping his other arm firmly around Harry’s waist, drawing him in to sit more snugly against his chest. 

Sable fluttered over to them from the tea tray, where he had been busy munching on sugar cubes. He landed on Harry’s shoulder and looked from Harry to Blaise and back again. Nickering lightly and nuzzling into Harry’s neck in sympathy. 

Harry’s mouth perked up into a small smile for the fairy pony and he settled with a soft sigh into Blaise’s arms. Blaise rested his chin atop Harry’s head and they all relaxed into drowsy repose before the gently crackling fire.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, Sable just wants to take over this fic. I never planned for this tiny, awesome, pony, but I can't imagine this story without him now!


	24. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Blaise have betrayed Sable in the most unforgivable way. Sable strives to be reunited with his one true love. 
> 
> Sable's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that no miniature fairy ponies were harmed in the making of this chapter.
> 
> Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye.

Sable did not have very good feelings towards his owner's at the moment. He had been pointedly ignoring them all day. He refused their attentions and placatingly spoken words and had been sulking in his miniature stable since the discovery of their betrayal that morning. 

The magical one had tried to call him down at various points throughout the morning, but Sable had ignored all attempts. The tall one had left for the morning to tend to the various creatures he cared for and he had only now returned. 

“He's still in there?” came the low voice.

The magical one sighed heavily, “he's ignored me all morning. The one time I tried to pet him, he turned his back and lifted his tail at me!” 

Sable snickered to himself. It had been an inspired move. Designed to show them exactly what he thought of them at this point in time.

“- it's for the best.” 

The  _ best _ , Sable snorted. The snippets he had heard from their murmured conversation the night previous coming back to him and anger clouding his mind as the words now made sense. 

_ “Dependency - addicted - for his own good” _

“I know,” the magical one sighed again, “I just wish he didn't hate us for it.”

Sable heard the tall one hum and then the soft smacking of lips on lips. His tail swished in annoyance. They were  _ always _ kissing. 

“I need to go, I've got the Duelling Club in five minutes.”

“Okay, I'll see you later,” another soft wet sound came and then Sable heard the door opening and closing. 

The tall one could be heard moving around the room and then Sable heard him mutter a levitation charm. He faced the door of his stable

When the tall one came into view, his hand outstretched to reach inside the stable, Sable flattened his ears and lunged forward. Teeth clacking together as they snapped shut on empty air. 

The tall ones eyebrows went up as his hand was snatched back. “You  _ are  _ testy, when you decide you want to be sociable, I'll have hot mash waiting for you.”

Sable turned his head to the side, hot mash was all very well but it wouldn't make him forgive them. What they had done was unconscionable, unforgivable and downright cruel.

The tall one went away and Sable curled himself up in his warm hay. Folding his wings around himself as he whinnied in sorrow.

 

* * *

 

Sable woke some time later to sound of the magical ones return. The soft murmurs soon ground into silence and he stuck his head out of the little window of his stable and looked down at his brutish owners. They were settled on the couch, occupied in their favourite pastime. 

This was his chance! Sable knew they would be at it for quite same time. Having spent most of the day apart, they could be there for hours! Slowly he made his way out of the stable proper onto his little landing. Stretching his wings, he glided down towards the kitchen area. 

First he checked the table. Then the area next to pungent brown liquid maker. Spotting some containers, he glanced at the two on the couch. Still kissing. 

His attention returned to the containers, he nosed underneath one lid and snorted derisively at the dried leaves he found there. He fluttered over to the next and locked his front legs around the knob on top. Lifting the lid, he let it fall in disappoint. Brown grains were not what he was searching for. 

He checked the couch again. They had changed positions, but we're still absorbed in one another. Sable began his search anew. 

He opened drawers, he opened packets, overturned boxes, checked the insides of pots, looked down the drain in the sink. They were nowhere to be found! About to give up, he spied one last cupboard. 

Set a little ways from the kitchen itself, but still close by. Sable approached it, one wary eye on his oppressors. He nudged open the heavy door, he could feel the charms for preservation and longevity and could barely contain his whinny of excitement when he saw his love! 

The golden rays of afternoon sunlight filtering through the window behind him to light up the sparkling white cubes of goodness. Sable approached reverently.

When he reached them, Sable jumped into the porcelain bowl and rolled around in victory. Covering himself in the sweet substance. 

Nickering happily to himself, he began to devour the saccharine delight. Reunited once more with his beloved sugar cubes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? :D


	25. Slow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Blaise and long slow kisses.

Harry had come back to their quarters after the duelling club, still worried about Sable. Blaise had sought to soothe him and pulled him down onto the couch and kissed him. 

That had been some time ago.

Harry wasn't sure how many minutes had passed but their kiss had yet to end. He shifted closer to Blaise and changed the angle to be met with an appreciative noise from his lover.

Their lips were pressed softly against one another's. The kiss was slow and sensual. They were in no great hurry after all, and when Harry opened his mouth, Blaise's tongue slid in to gently to caress his.

Harry paid no attention to the soft clattering sounds coming from the kitchen. Blaise's warm hand on the back of his neck was a gentle, reassuring weight and the press of his chest against Blaise's body was both  tranquillizing and maddening. 

Harry wound his hands in Blaise's hair and shifted to straddle the inviting lap in front of him. He made no moves to grind down or thrust his hips, he just settled solidly and hummed his approval when Blaise snuck a hand under his jumper to rest against the skin of his lower back. 

Whenever Blaise kissed Harry, he could feel just how much love he had for him. How much adoration, how much longing, and need, and simple, overwhelming joy of being together. Being with the one he loved most. 

Blaise kissed Harry like he was the both the most precious thing in the world and like he wanted to devour him. It was nothing to do with technique. It had nothing to do with speed. With pressure. With haste. With taste. Or with an exacting tilt of his head. It had nothing to do with any of that. 

And everything to do with how he made Harry feel. 

Harry pulled back just enough to trail kisses along his fiance's strong jaw before returning to his lips. Slanting his mouth at an angle to continue exactly where they and left off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was for a 'slow kiss', it was a bit challenging, trying to get them to keep their hands to themselves. But I managed (barely!)
> 
> Love and muses!   
> Ariel  
> xo


	26. Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise must do his duties as a Professor for the Care of Magical Creatures, but sometimes those duties take him from Harry's side, even if he doesn't want them too.

Blaise woke one morning after the school term had finished, with a long, inaudible groan. Today was the day he needed to do battle with Professor Nincompoop - ahem - rescue some unwanted Thestrals from Durmstrang and the inadequate attentions of Professor Nincompoop. 

No matter the train of thought, Blaise found himself completely unable to speak of the limp, wimpy, and utterly unuseful, 'Professor’ in any such way that showed a modicum of respect. The man was an idiot who would lose a staring contest with a blind flobberworm.

The uncharitable thoughts were even more prominent now that he had a job that could potentially take him from Harry's side for more time than it took the sun to rise and fall.

Blaise lifted himself from the bed he shared with Harry, casting a long look at his sleeping soon to be husband. 

He made his way to a hot shower and dressed himself in protective robes. The Hogwarts house-elves had laid him a light and quick to eat breakfast. As well as filling a large thermos with copious amounts of coffee. Blaise inhaled the fragrant aroma as he nibbled on freshly buttered toast. 

Grabbing a bag from the couch that he had packed, just in case, he silently made his way back into the bedroom. 

He sat on the edge of the bed and absorbed the peace that came with watching a softly sleeping Harry.

Blaise was filled with acute remorse. He fervently wished he had paid closer attention to that floo call now. Who knew how long it would be until the Thestrals trusted him enough to accompany him willingly back to Hogwarts? 

He leant down and pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek. Lingering for as long as he could before standing up and striding his way through the castle. Perhaps, just perhaps, the sooner he got there, the sooner he could return. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it as fluffy as possible, I really did. 
> 
> Love and muses!  
> Ariel xo


	27. Savage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise comes home from Durmstrang only to be attacked!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attacked be Harry of course!!   
> I did promise you guys some smut, didn't I? As an apology for the boggart business? Sorry that it took me so long to get to it!! :D

Blaise walked wearily into Hogwarts, finally returning after five days from Durmstrang with two Thestrals and their ungainly foal. He was filthy, tired, and aggravated still by Professor Imbecile. The man had been demoted from Nincompoop upon Blaise’s very first in-person meeting with him. The chance that the man had two brain cells to rub together was even less likely than Blaise never having to attend another wedding for his mother. 

Blaise trudged up the stairs, bag in hand, thoughts of a hot shower and falling asleep with Harry in his arms. He pushed open the door to their rooms and was violently attacked. 

He found himself pressed to the wall as warm lips crashed into his, a harsh cleaning charm ripped over his skin and his clothes fell to pieces as his bag dropped to the floor. Blaise groaned as he reached out and gripped Harry’s hips. 

“Gone,” Harry panted, briefly tearing their lips apart before thrusting his tongue inside once more, “too long,” Blaise was desperately trying to keep up with his vigorous kisses, “never again,” the assault only let up for a few words at a time and Blaise could feel the cold, rough stone digging into his back, “need you,” Harry whispered harshly just before Blaise was spun, hands coming up to support himself on the wall as he heard his lover discard his own clothes. He felt Harry’s hands trail down his sides and over his hips even as his lips pressed along his spine. Blaise groaned as those hands moved to cover his erection and Harry’s lips, teeth and tongue marked his arse. 

The whispered words of the lubrication spell reached his ears and Blaise could do nothing but try to gouge chunks out of the wall with his fingers as Harry thrust his own inside Blaise’s body. 

As frantic and rushed as Harry was, he was still mindful of Blaise’s comfort and Blaise was soon pushing back against him eagerly. All previous thoughts were driven from his mind as his gorgeous man took him apart. 

Blaise hadn’t been aware of the sounds Harry ripped from him until he tried to tell him that he was ready and was only able to rasp his name. Luckily, Harry understood and quickly got to his feet. Grunting out the lubrication spell again before pushing himself inside. And  _ oh, sweet Merlin, fuck, _ it was like being reborn. 

The feel of Harry inside him, all around him, the tight grasp on his hips and the jarring thrusts coupled with the murmurs against his back -  _ never again - too long - missed you so much -  _ remade Blaise even as the mounting pleasure threatened to break him. 

It didn’t take long, in fact, all it took, in the end, was Harry’s hand once again on his cock and he was shouting out his orgasm, his body tightening, clenching and then grinning madly as Harry’s own completion took him with a strangled groan. 

They sagged against the wall, Blaise turning to fold Harry into his arms. Kissing the top of his head absently as they waited for the pounding of their hearts and the shuddered breaths to slow. 

“I missed you too,” Blaise murmured after a while and Harry snorted into his chest. 

“Come on, let’s get you in the shower and then bed. Maybe you can show me how much you missed me there.” Harry smirked with a wink. 

Blaise’s strength quickly returned to him as he bent and scooped Harry over one shoulder, taking the stairs two at a time. Harry laughing the entire way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, am I completely forgiven now? Or do you need some more? ;) ;) 
> 
> Ariel xo


	28. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaise is marking and Harry falls asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some more cute fluffs for you all xx

Blaise put down the infuriating assignment and rubbed his throbbing eyes. The student who owned the work had the most illegible handwriting in the history of the world. Blaise was certain of it. He had tried everything he could think of to read the assignment. Even casting a translation spell on it to turn it into his native Italian. When that hadn’t worked, he turned it back and swore that it was somehow gotten worse. 

Rotating his head on his shoulders he decided to give it up as a bad job. He’d get the student to stay after class the next day and read it to him. If they turned out incapable of the feat he’d issue them a detention that centred on improving his handwriting. Perhaps he would talk to the other Professor's about it in the next meeting. Surely they were as sick of it as he was. 

Turning to get Harry's opinion on the matter he noticed his fiance had fallen asleep against the arm of the chair. Head pillowed awkwardly on his arm. Eyes closed and lips softly parted as his breath gently stirred the parchment in front of him. Black hair curling messily against his cheek. Sable was curled up in his lap, cradled protectively by Harry's hand. 

Smiling to himself Blaise shifted better to gaze at the pair. Letting the peace of the moment fill him. Minutes ticked by before he stood quietly and waved his wand at torches ensconced on the walls. With just the firelight to see by, Blaise slipped his arms underneath his lover, careful not to disturb him or the slumbering fairy pony. 

Blaise climbed the stairs to their rooms and placed Harry on their bed. Shifting Sable to his secondary stable within their bedroom, he then disrobed himself and Harry. 

Slipping under the covers and pulling them up and over to cover them both, he felt Harry shift and press himself closer. Another soft smile quirked on Blaise's lips and he pressed a kiss to Harry's head. 

“Goodnight, my love,” he murmured. 

Harry mumbled something unintelligible and snuggled deeper into Blaise's embrace.


	29. Possessive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At a Ministry Gala Daphne Greengrass tries to get her claws into Blaise, and Harry isn't having any of it.

Harry was making his way back from the loo. Dodging as many fancily robed ministry workers as he could. These sorts of events always put the evasive skills he had honed during the war to their ultimate test. 

Making his way around yet another large group, smiling politely through gritted teeth, he came up behind Blaise with relief. Though a simpering voice that was trying too hard to be seductive brought him up short.

“Oh come now, Blaise darling, you know we were meant to be together. You can stop using the golden boy to clean up your image, you’ve had your fun surely.”

At those words, the green-eyed monster in Harry's chest roared its fury. Pushing through the few remaining people he saw Daphne Greengrass standing far too close to Blaise. 

Blaise himself was leaning back from her in distaste. 

“I have never  _ used  _ Harry for anything, Daphne.  I don't appreciate your insinuations for my intentions towards my fiance.” 

The monster in Harry's chest purred at Blaise's words and sharpened its claws. Stalking forwards he pressed himself against Blaise, inserting himself between  _ his _ lover and that grasping bitch. 

Pulling Blaise’s face down into a claiming kiss, he smirked as Blaise's arms wrapped around his waist and Harry parted his lips to encourage more action from Blaise. 

He heard a noise from behind him, a startled yowl similar to a back alley kneazle. He pulled his face away but left himself plastered against Blaise, hands still locked in obsidian strands. 

“Oh, you're still here?” He asked in faked surprise, he felt Blaise grin against his neck. 

Greengrass sniffed and tossed her long hair. 

“In case this wasn't clear enough to get through your blonde locks, BLAISE. IS. MINE.” He enunciated slowly and clearly. “And if you're really stupid enough to go through me to get him, you're aren't even half as smart as I thought you were.”

With that parting comment, Harry turned back to Blaise, whose eyes were glinting with vicious delight, and proceeded to snog the daylights out of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right! Blaise. is. Harry's! and let no-one forget it!!
> 
> :D


	30. Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried, I really, really tried to make this as fluffy as possible..

**_WIZARDING BRITAIN IN MOURNING_ **

_ There are many witches and wizards weeping giant-sized tears of sorrow today in Wizarding Britain. For there is none so loved, so coveted and idolised as the Man-Who-Conquered. Those that do not shed tears, instead hurl curses at Professor Blaise Zabini.  _

_ For in daring to do as he has done. He has successfully accomplished what many have not been able to, he has won the very heart of Harry James Potter, our beloved hero.  _

_ The Potter-Zabini wedding will take place today in an undisclosed location amongst family and intimate friends. Any information pertaining to the glorious occasion has been secreted away under potent secrecy spells and many of the expected guests have gone into hiding.  _

_ We can only hope that they will gift us with photos from the event, while we, of the Daily Prophet, wish the happy couple much wedded bliss and happiness.  _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blaise snorted as he tossed aside the article, raising an amused eyebrow at his mother. 

Her eyes crinkled back in mirth, “I always said you would be a heartbreaker one day,” she told him as she pressed a soft kiss to his cheek. “Your father would be so proud of the man you have become. I am proud of you, and I know you and Harry will be very happy together, for the rest of your years.” 

Blaise smiled softly at his mother and hugged her tight, her assurances meaning more to him than anything else she could have possibly said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry rolled his eyes as Ginny finished reading the article to him, “well Harry,” she teased playfully, “how does it feel to have broken the hearts of countless witches and wizards across the nation?” 

He was unable to answer as the twins started to fall gripping their chests in false agony. “Oh, it hurts!”

“How can we live with this pain?” They moaned together. Harry laughed and pulled them to their feet, pressing a kiss to their cheeks as he did so, ‘mending’ their broken hearts.

Harry’s smile was infectious as he gazed around at his surrogate family and waited for the happiest day of his life to begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo what did you think? :D


	31. Magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You may now kiss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't do it to you all!! I'm totally not that mean!!

Harry’s heart was beating hard, it felt like it was about to burst out of his chest and then the door opened and his entire world narrowed to one place, one spot, one person. _Blaise._

Harry stepped forward onto the patio, Blaise mirroring his actions. They joined hands and walked together between the rows of seats that held their nearest and dearest.

But it was all a blur for Harry, later he would remember seeing Mrs Weasley with a handkerchief pressed to her face, he would remember the beaming smile of his best man and the barely held together composure of his best woman. He would later recall Hagrid’s hitching sobs and Teddy’s little dress robes.

But now, now all he could see was Blaise looking resplendent in white robes edged in golden cream. Blaise with the largest grin Harry had ever seen on his face, making him more gorgeous than Harry could ever remember seeing. Blaise with his eyes sparkling and never leaving his. Blaise’s warm velvety voice that spoke with such love as he spoke the words that would join them forever.

Harry barely heard the celebrant when he started the last words, he can’t remember if the wizard had even finished speaking before he was reaching for Blaise. Reaching for his _husband_. Pulling him down to connect their lips. Pouring every feeling he had for the man into one kiss. This kiss.

This brilliant kiss that had the gathered crowd sighing and catcalling. That started a cacophony of whinnies from the herd of miniature fairy ponies that had joined Sable in his celebration of his owner’s love. This kiss that glowed visibly for all to see, magic rising and surrounding them. This kiss that bound them together, heart and soul, for the rest of their lives.

Harry blinked up at Blaise when the kiss ended and neither could stop the smile that graced their faces after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so was it magical? Did you all enjoy this little journey with me? I'm actually sad to see it end. I really enjoyed all this fluff (with a bit of smut - winkwink) 
> 
> Also, I just want to say here, if anyone feels inspired to create any art or anything based on this, you have my most heartfelt permission so long as I get to see it! 
> 
> Love and muses to you all!  
> Ariel xoxo

**Author's Note:**

> To see fanart that goes with this fic, see >> [Fanart For Ways To Kiss Harry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272671)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fanart for Ways To Kiss Harry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272671) by [CelticKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitsune/pseuds/CelticKitsune), [CelticKitsune Art (CelticKitsune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitsune/pseuds/CelticKitsune%20Art)




End file.
